


A Reindeer Song.

by GailCregg



Series: An NCIS Christmas [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: A Christmas song about Rudolph's cousin who works at NCIS.
Series: An NCIS Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Reindeer Song.

Well, you've all heard the story  
About Rudolph and his nose  
But I'll tell you a NCIS Christmas tale  
That never has been told  
(Not even by Ducky!)  
You may think you've heard it all  
But you ain't heard nothing yet  
About that crazy Christmas  
The North Pole can't forget  


Well, Rudolph was under the weather  
He had to call in sick  
So he got on the horn to his cousin, Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
Who had a cabin out in the sticks  
He said: "Santa's really countin' on me  
And I hate to pass the buck."  
Leroy said: "Hey, I'll grab my gear then I'm on my way."  
And he jumped in his pick-up truck  


When Leroy got to the North Pole  
All the reindeer snickered and laughed  
They'd never seen a reindeer in red overalls  
And a NCIS hat  
With a flip phone he called people on  
Just imagine that!

Santa jumped in and said: "Calm down  
'Cause we've all got a job to do  
And like it or not, Leroy's in charge  
And he's gonna be leadin' you."  


And it was Leroy, the redneck reindeer  
Hooked to the front of the sleigh  
Deliverin' toys to all the good ol' boys  
And girls along the way  
He's just a down home, party animal  
Two-stepping across the sky  
He mixed jingle bells with a oorah yell  
And made history that night  


Before that night was over  
Leroy had changed their tune  
He had 'em scootin' a hoof on every roof  
By the light of the neon moon  
Santa wrapped his bag with a Marine flag  
He was havin' the time of his life  
And you could hear him call  
"Merry Christmas to y'all  
And to all of y'all a goodnight."  


And it was Leroy, the redneck reindeer  
Hooked to the front of the sleigh  
Deliverin' toys to all the good ol' boys  
And girls along the way  
He's just a down home, party animal  
Two-stepping across the sky  
He mixed jingle bells with a oorah yell  
And made history that night  


He mixed jingle bells with a oorah yell  
And made history that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Gibbs as a truck driving, boot scootin' reindeer....yes this is a crack fic.  
> The adapted song is Leroy The Redneck Reindeer by Joe Diffie. Merry Christmas Y'all.


End file.
